1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for the repetitive dispensing of a predetermined quantity of a liquid. It also relates to a cartridge containing the liquid to be dispensed in the apparatus. Most especially, it relates to such an apparatus and cartridge which are especially adapted for dispensing eyedrops in an improved manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for the repetitive dispensing of a predetermined quantity of a liquid, such as eyedrops, is known in the art. For example, such an apparatus is described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,585, issued Jan. 27, 1976. While the apparatus there disclosed performs its intended function very effectively, it is sufficiently complex in construction that it is not feasible to supply the apparatus as a disposable unit, and the user must load the apparatus from a separate supply of eyedrops. A variety of other apparatuses for dispensing eyedrops or other liquids are also known in the prior art, as disclosed in, for example, the following issued U.S. patents: Lerner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,624, issued Jan. 12, 1960; Schwartzman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,374, issued May 28, 1963; Petterson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,168, issued Jan. 11, 1977; Sbarra et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,200, issued Sept. 5, 1978; and Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,953, issued Apr. 7, 1981. However, none of these prior art patents discloses structures suitable for modifying apparatus of the general type covered by my prior issued patent so that such apparatus may be provided as a disposable unit, or alternatively, so that a portion of the apparatus may be provided as a disposable cartridge.